


Methods of Persuasion

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry knows how to negotiate with Severus.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Methods of Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> Harry knows how to negotiate with Severus.

**Title:** Methods of Persuasion  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Characters:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warning(s):** None  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s prompt #74: Bribery  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry knows how to negotiate with Severus.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Methods of Persuasion

~

“I promised Hermione we’d attend.”

“And that,” Severus sneered, turning the page, “was your mistake.”

Harry sighed. “They’re our friends.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “No, they’re _your_ friends. _I_ merely tolerate them. I see no reason to attend the renewal of their vows. I suffered through their first ceremony, after all.”

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Harry wheedled, his hand creeping under the covers to gaze Severus’ thigh.

“You believe I’ll succumb to bribery?” Severus asked.

Harry grinned. “Aren’t you Slytherin?”

As Severus enjoyed Harry’s oral methods of persuasion, he had to admit that his lover had a point.

~ 


End file.
